


Open The Door

by giantpanda_monium



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda_monium/pseuds/giantpanda_monium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the noblewomen of Westeros have their own way of settling disputes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open The Door

“She is vindictive almost beyond reason. During her marriage to the king she tracked down Robert’s whores and had them brought to a room in the castle.” Taena crawled across the bedding, her body variously illuminated and then made dark by the candlelight. She straddled Margaery’s waist and gripped her breasts with splayed hands, trapping each nipple between two fingers. “Some nights after wine she boasts about it to me. How brazen they were. How they sneered at the fine material of her gowns and the softness of her skin, taunted her with tales of her husband’s drunken fumblings, not realising she cared nothing for him. How she made the bed a battlefield and beat them there, each and every one of them.”

“And she wishes to do the same with me? I am almost her daughter.”

“Tomorrow, yes. After prayers in the sept she intends to confront you.”

“In the sept? Gods, she is insane.” Taena shifted her weight and sat back against Margaery’s raised legs, so that the candlelight fell on a line of red scratches across her belly, bright as ripe berries, but her face was once again in shadow. Margaery ran her finger along the weals, wishing she could better see Taena’s expression. “My beautiful spy. You were made for this light, weren’t you? To show the things you choose and obscure the rest.”

“You don’t trust me, Your Grace?”

“I trust you to be truthful when you speak with me. That is enough. Now, am I to take it that Her Grace the Queen Regent made these marks?”

“She is less gentle than you are.”

“Oh?” Quickly, Margaery raised her upper body and gripped Taena’s buttocks and lifted her until she was straddling Margaery, hot thighs and heavy breasts and breath that smelled of the plant root that she chewed. Margaery grinned at her gasp of surprise, spanked her thick rear end and cupped it’s rippling weight and then kissed the hard line of her collarbone, kissed her neck and her chin and bit her thick lower lip and held on to it. “I can be rough if you like. I can be whoever you want me to be.”

**** 

Her fingers touched Margaery’s wrist in such a way that she must have felt the pulse beating there beneath the skin. The two braids that trailed down her chest looked as thick and hard as mooring rope.

“But he is your son,” Margaery said.

“Yes he is my son. And I will fight to keep him away from you, you little bitch. Now what else would you have us do? Put on armour and swing swords at one another out in the courtyard? We are women; isn’t this how women fight?”

“For their men. Not for their child.” Margaery pulled her hand away from Cersei’s grip and let her mouth curve into an oblique smile. “Still, I suppose when you take pleasure in fucking you own brother it must be difficult to understand what other people find inappropriate, Your Grace. You know, in Highgarden young women were taught these things by a Lycene courtesan. She was so beautiful and so skilled that she finished most men after barely a minute. Girls blushed in her presence; my older cousins told me that the first time they went to her for their lesson they had to be carried away from her bed by their maids because all of the strength had left their legs. The first time she taught me, I pleasured her until she begged me to stop in a dozen different tongues.”

While she was speaking she had touched the tip of her finger to Cersei’s throat, as though she was dabbing on perfume, then let it slide down until it caught like a hook on the front of Cersei’s gown.

“At last, the whore reveals herself.” Cersei’s face was drumskin taut, bloodless. She pushed a loose curl off Margaery’s forehead and smoothed it back behind her ear. “At Casterly Rock the woman was the bastard daughter of some minor Lannister. She hated every one of us that was sent to her, nasty little brats that we were. We fought for twelve hours, until I had taken her in every hole that she had, then I had the guards throw her out on the street. You might know how to fuck some pampered slut in a bedroom stinking of rose petals, but you truly have no idea of the things I can do to you.”

There were people walking nearby, Margaery could hear their footsteps on the stone. She still had her fingers curled into the top of Cersei’s gown. Quickly she forced them deeper, heard fabric tear and felt the warmth of Cersei’s tit against her knuckles. "Thank the Gods not every part of you is like ice.”

**** 

“Please.”

Cersei pulled hard on the short hair at the nape of her neck. “You were Renly’s wife. You are a whore. Don’t tell me this is your first time.”

The rules of the combat were long established and simple. Two women were escorted to a set of rooms containing a bed and a bowl of water on a dresser and sometimes a table and chairs. Once they were both naked the door was locked, and the loser would be the one who first asked for it to be opened, however many hours later that might be.

She tried to crawl away from Cersei’s fingers. They felt crammed inside her arse, preventing her breath or at least altering it, never still. Her own fingers were working in her cunt, trying to overwhelm the painful sensation.

“Stop squirming and take it.” The bed creaked as Cersei climbed onto it and pressed her knee down on Margaery’s back, crushing her belly to the sheets, trapping her arm beneath their combined weight. Cersei’s face was suddenly close to her own, hot breath in her hair. “Imagine me as Sansa Stark. Perhaps that will help.”

But what helped was when Cersei bent down lower and bit her shoulder, dividing her pain. She felt the sweat sting her eyes as she awkwardly fucked herself. She shuddered and cried out as she came, rolled onto her side and sobbed as Cersei at last withdrew her fingers and stood.

“Get out, Lady Margaery,” she said. She went over to the dresser and washed her hands in the bowl and dried them on a cloth. “Get out right now. There is only suffering for you here.”

Margaery didn’t trust her legs to support her weight. She wadded the sheet and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the carved and painted door. She wiped her face and inhaled the sourness of her own sweat and the remnants of the scent she’d put on that morning, back when she’d thought that perhaps the day could go differently to the way that it had. So far the contest had been a fight, sometimes even literally; at one point Cersei had straddled her and slapped her face back and forth until her vision blurred. If it continued like that then she would lose.

The setting sun was a red ball trailing cloud above the buildings of the Red Keep. Cersei stood in the window and looked out over the city. ‘If I could I’d have you thrown out in those streets. Then we’d see how much the small folk really love their flower queen.’ Her body made a dark shape against the sun, the scratches and blotches of colour hard to see. They would probably take more interest in my pleasure than you have done, Margaery thought. 

The Lycene courtesan back in Highgarden had once told Margaery that she stank of sex. The woman had meant it as a compliment, and certainly it was better than being told that she smelled of roses for the thousandth time. After that she’d carried with her a confidence in herself that the experience with Renly had only dented. And even though so far Cersei had shown her nothing beside hate, she still believed that she could make the older Queen want her.

She got up off the bed and circled around so she could approach Cersei from the front, quickening her step as she got closer. When she kissed Cersei it was with enough momentum to push her back into the wall.

Cersei fought back like she was being attacked. Her hands pushed at Margaery’s shoulders, trying to break the kiss, but Margaery wouldn’t let her. Their tongues curled and lashed together, Margaery palmed Cersei’s buttock. It ended with both of them gasping for breath and staring. Cersei’s face was flushed, her open mouth wet and shiny. It was the first time that they had kissed.

“I can give you pleasure, Your Grace,” Margaery said. “Let me show you.”

For a moment Cersei only continued to stare. Her nostrils flared, her nipples stood out thick on her breasts, she bit down on her lower lip. This time when she hit Margaery it was out of frustration, and Margaery almost laughed as she was pushed to her knees and up close to Cersei’s cunt.

She worked hard with her mouth. The noises Cersei made were stifled and inhibited, her body rigid, but she only held Margaery closer. It was a struggle for air. Margaery’s face was abraded by the hair around Cersei’s sex. Her hands looped around the older woman’s thighs, sometimes moved up to grab at Cersei’s breasts and tweak her nipples.

It was after she did that that Cersei’s knees buckled and she cried out for the first time, a strange choked sound. Quickly Margaery pushed forward with her shoulders, toppling them both down onto the floor. Cersei rolled onto her side, her thighs around Margaery’s head. Margaery turned her face and nipped at the skin and smiled when she heard Cersei whimper. She sat up in the space between the other woman’s legs.

Cersei's need made her wanton, stripped her of every intimidatory weapon in a way that even being naked had failed to do. Margaery trembled at the rush of control that she felt. She waited for Cersei to make eye contact before pushing two fingers inside her, pinning her leg to the ground and fucking her until she screamed.

She never made it back to her feet. Margaery guessed that Cersei’s arrogance was such that it would never have occurred to her that Margaery’s hatred could match her own, even if it expressed itself in different ways. It did, though. She drove the older Queen to exhaustion with her mouth and her fingers. Her own body tingled and ached both from her arousal and the residual pain of Cersei’s assault, but she ignored it.

This time when Cersei cried out it was almost a sob. Margaery was tired herself now. Still, she slid up Cersei’s body and forced another choking kiss on her. Cersei's belly and breasts were sweaty and hot, as if she had a fever. Her hands moved over Margaery’s back and into her hair like a blind person groping for a lost possession. Margaery lifted her head and felt Cersei’s breath on her face.

“Didn’t I tell you I could give you pleasure,” she said. Triumph came out in her voice, and she no longer cared. I told you I would give you pleasure, I never told you I'd drown you with it, she thought. Cersei’s expression was full of fear, and a part of Margaery felt disappointed that it was so close to being over. She wanted to tease out the last of Cersei’s pride, take more from her than she’d ever even realised she had. But this was about things more important than just the two of them, and so she twisted her weary body back around. Cersei’s sex was swollen and raw-looking. When Margaery put her mouth to it Cersei whimpered like a dog.

“Open the door,” she said, too softly for anyone beside them to hear. It took Margaery’s fingers rubbing her lips and then sliding inside her for her to shout it. Taena's pale face appeared in the open space. She looked around the room with a frightened expression and Margaery attempted a reassuring smile and guessed from Taena's reaction that it must not have succeeded.

"The Queen Regent will need a robe. Then you will escort her to her chambers. I will have arrangements made for her to leave for Casterly Rock as soon as possible. With Lord Tywin dead she is required there."

Cersei's body shook as she cried. All of a sudden Margaery couldn't stand to look at what she had done. Instead she went to the window and stared out over the city, watched the lights burning in the Lannister soldiers' camp.


End file.
